


Возгорание

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Винчестер во время секса...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возгорание

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю Elga за редактуру и поддержку.

Детка, надраенная до зеркального блеска — так что скрипит под ладонью; благодарная Детка, не обидчивая, верная. Восьмицилиндровая. Мощная и быстрая. Не сразу они стали понимать друг друга, ее пришлось приручать, как дикого мустанга, и она поддалась, уступила… и приручила Дина. 

Они понимают друг друга без слов, и Дин по звуку определяет, когда Импале плохо, а когда плохо Дину — Детка радует правильным рокотом и не ломается, держась до последнего.

Дин всегда говорит, что Импала — живая, она как человек. А, следовательно, и человека тоже можно приручить, как Детку. Пусть даже попадется весьма упертый экземпляр.

Не горячиться. Под теплыми ладонями Дина крыло Детки. 

Кожа салона приятна на ощупь. Вставить ключ зажигания, повернуть его, выжать сцепление...

Детка заводится. Там, внутри, стартер запускает коленчатый вал. Бензин разогревается… превращается в газ, смешивается с воздухом…

Так же разогревается его _принцесса_. Упертая, как необъезженная лошадь, дикая, хорошая, милая… плавится под руками; из ее горла вырывается всхлип, обжигающий воздух…

Включить нужную передачу, отжать сцепление, плавно надавить на газ.

Коленчатый вал опускает поршни, те движутся вниз, по восьми цилиндрам, расположенным буквой «V», засасывая горючую смесь внутрь. 

Его _принцессу_ ведет; все сомнения отпали, не сдерживается больше, стонет, пока Дин отрабатывает первый такт. Его _принцесса_ , горячая и сладкая.

Поршни движутся вверх, сжимают горючую смесь…

 _Принцесса, его сучка_ , на пределе, готовая вспыхнуть и взорваться…

Температура рабочей смеси повышается до трехсот градусов…

Соленый пот течет по бедрам принцессы, и Дин помогает — охлаждая кожу медленными поцелуями.

Между электродами свечи проскакивает искра…

Девочка вскидывает бедра, двигаясь вперед…

Смесь воспламеняется, расширяется, давит на поршень. Он опускается и вращает коленчатый вал, заставляя Импалу двигаться вперед.

Уже безо всякого стартера двигатель работает в цикле: поршни движутся вверх-вниз, смесь воспламеняется, впрыскивается…

С принцессой они тоже двигаются вверх–вниз, и уже Дин готов взорваться, воспламениться.

Сколько времени упущено, сколько ошибок, прежде чем пришло понимание, как ее укротить.

Так же как и Детку.

Искра — в тесной камере возгорания, номере мотеля; мини-взрыв, девочка кричит в голос, и так сладко, что у Дина вырывается помимо воли: «Сэмми».

Две любви снова с ним вместе. Навсегда.


End file.
